Permission
by Evilevergreen
Summary: [Complete] Uraraka, despite her tears, couldn't help but smile against him. Of course, Iida would think touching her without permission would be offensive.
1. Chapter 1

**Permission  
** By Evilevergreen

 **Summary:** Uraraka, despite her tears, couldn't help but smile against him. Of course, Iida would think touching her without permission would be offensive.

* * *

Posted: December 28, 2018

 **Chapter One**

 _How had they ended up here?_

The 3rd year, Uraraka Ochako, couldn't help but wonder as she sat in her dorm room, her cheeks still wet from her tears. Iida had been sitting next to her on her bed, which had been innocent enough, but he now stood on the other side of the room, his hands up in the air as if he were being arrested as they stared at each other in the dark room.

It had been raining when they had walked to her room together. Something was wrong, that had been apparent to him as they sat silently at dinner that night in the school's cafeteria. "Talk to me," he had finally urged her when they had gotten back to the living room of their dorm. She had gone to open her mouth, but the others were starting to gather.

She had then taken Iida by the sleeve and dragged him over to the girl's elevator before making their way up to the 2nd floor. He said nothing as she took him into her room and immediately fell into him and began to cry. They could hear the rain outside as he gently guided her to the bed and sat her down. He had then grabbed the chair from her desk and sat in front of her.

It would have been inappropriate to be alone in a girl's room and sit on the bed with her, is what Iida thought, until he heard the words slip from her mouth, "I was rejected."

He hadn't thought, he just immediately moved towards her and took her in his arms. He knew what this was about and knew that she needed more than an ear to hear her.

"Please, forgive me," he had whispered.

Uraraka, despite her tears, couldn't help but smile against him. Of course, Iida would think touching her without permission would be offensive. "Thank you," she breathed her reply as she relaxed her head against his chest, his heartbeat steady, calm, and familiar.

A moment later, there had been a loud crash, that sounded like an explosion right outside the window and then suddenly the lights went out. In surprise, Uraraka had screamed a little and tightly wrapped her arms around Iida. The sound must have scared him too, she could feel the rate of his heartbeat increase.

And then that's when it happened. At the moment she had looked up to talk to him, about how foolish she felt for being spooked so easily, he had looked down, and for the briefest of moments their lips accidentally touched. Within the span of a blink, he had ripped himself from their embrace and now stood on the other end of her room.

"Uraraka!" came a knock at her door before it opened. It was Ashido. "I heard you scream. Are you alright?" she asked, concern in her voice. "Iida?" she questioned. He was the last person she expected to see on this side of the dorms. Iida lowered his hands and stood stiffly. "What's going on?" Ashido stood up straighter, her tone firm.

"Pardon me," Iida bowed. "I should go," he said, his voice tight, before making his way across the room and out the door passing the dark eyed girl.

Ashido turned back to her classmate in time to see her wipe her face. "Umm," she didn't know what to make of the scene. If it had been any other boy here she would have jumped to conclusions… but it was Iida.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Uraraka felt her way to her desk and grabbed a flashlight. "I was just surprised. What was that anyway?"

"My guess? Lightning hit the transformer," she answered. "Looks like there are some emergency lights here in the hall that lead to the staircase. We should make our way to the living room. I'm sure Snipe-sensai, will probably be heading this way in a moment." The two girls then carefully made their way to the ground floor as they waited for their homeroom teacher.

Everyone was gathering around the kitchen table. The emergency lights, provided more than enough lights, so that no one tripped over anything. Uraraka then felt herself take a sharp intake of air as she saw Midoriya sitting next to Tsuyu, who had leaned into him and whispered something in his ear. He fidgeted and flailed slightly.

Uraraka made herself turn away before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She didn't need to focus on that right now. Right now she had to find Iida. She then noticed him by himself sitting on the couch. She walked over to him. "Iida?" she spoke softly and she once again saw him tense.

"It was an accident," she whispered so only he could hear. It had already been a bad day and she refused to end it with things between them being awkward.

"I know," he replied, but there was something in his voice. It was different and slightly off putting. "I just wish that it hadn't been." He then looked up at her, his expression blank.

The two stared at each other for a long moment. "What?" finally came the brunette's response. "What?" she repeated.

Iida sunk a little in his seat as he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. He then stood up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He then bowed. "Pardon me." He then quickly made his way to everyone else sitting at the dining room table.

Uraraka stared at the back of his head as she now felt the rush of heat hit her face.

What had just happened? She couldn't help but wonder.

 _How was this her life?_

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

 **A/N:** I have no right to start a new story when I've been working on several for way longer than I care to admit, but I'll keep this short.

Oh and whose idea was it to list the characters by their given name, when they all go by their family name? I was so thrown off when trying to select a character. lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Posted:** January 4, 2019

 **Chapter Two:**

It had been two weeks since Uraraka and the rest of her dorm mates could settle back into their own beds. As Ashido had predicted, the transformer had been hit by lightning and it took awhile for the replacement to arrive and be installed.

Most had gone home for the two weeks, others, like Uraraka who had lived alone and gave up her apartment before moving into the dorms back in first year, were simply placed into the dorms with the B class. It would have been nice, if not for the fact she had been in panic mode the entire time.

Things with Iida were still up in the air, and he now seem to be avoiding her. He didn't talk to her during class, and didn't eat lunch in the cafeteria anymore. And as soon as the bell rung at the end of the day he was off to the station to go home.

She remember calling out to him one evening as she saw him walking to the station, only to see him hold his backpack tighter and begin to run. The rejection had been too much for her as she remembered crying that night. Usually when she was upset and needed to talk things out, she realized it was Iida she would seek out and that didn't seem to be an option anymore.

It was a little pass two in the morning, as Uraraka laid awake in her bed. She sat up quickly, she had had enough of this, if Iida wanted to end their friendship, weeks before graduation, she wanted to hear it straight from him. She grabbed her flashlight and quickly made her way to the boy's side of the dorm.

As she stood in front of his door, she realized how foolish this was. Why did she care so much about some little friendship in high school? In 10 years time, he'll just be a page in her past. At the thought, Uraraka felt her breath hitch in her throat and then something strange on her cheek. She brought her hand to her face and found it wet.

No, she wouldn't let this go. She tapped on his door. No answer. She tapped louder. "Please," she whispered to herself, "Iida, please," she begged.

When she could knock no louder without waking someone else up, she lowered her hand and sighed at the door. "What am I doing?" she asked herself, before turning around and walking towards the elevator.

As she stepped out the elevator and towards her own room, she saw a large figure in front of her door. He turned to her as he noticed her presence. Neither said anything as Uraraka opened the door and stepped inside, leaving the door open and leaving the decision to come in up to the other.

She heard Iida step into the room before hearing the click of the lock. She turned around to see him slowly walk over to her before suddenly dropping to his knees, his forehead touching the hardwood floors. "I beg for your forgiveness," he began. "My behavior the last few weeks was uncalled for. I let my emotions dictate my actions and I'm sorry."

Uraraka bent down and touched his shoulder, he lifted his head to look into her eyes. She then sat on the bed and Iida turned himself towards her while still sitting on his knees. Now that he was here in front of her, Uraraka was at a lost for words. Just having him in front of her, looking at her, was a wave of relief.

Not sure what to make of her silence, Iida continued. "I don't want to take advantage of you," Uraraka looked at him oddly at the words. "As Class Representative or as your friend. I don't want you to feel obligated."

"I don't understand," the woman in front of him replied.

His eyes never left hers. "I find myself with feelings for you and I have for a while now. I told myself, I would never tell you," he spoke softly. "You had already made your choice. You had chosen our friend. And I was fine with that, but after feeling your lips on mine," He closed his eyes as he remembered the moment that was far too short. "I find myself unable to hold back." It was then that Uraraka noticed that Iida wasn't talking with his hands as he normally did. Instead they were on his legs, fisting the material of his pajama pants. "And I find myself ashamed."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," she assured him.

"I shouldn't be here," the anger could be heard in his tone. "Sneaking out after curfew, coming to you in the middle of the night, being here alone in your room. . . resisting my urge to touch you." Uraraka could feel the blush on her face and though she would deny to herself she felt it, a tinge of fear. "You don't have to answer them. My feelings. I just want you to know that," he clarified. "Just give me time and I promise we can return back to normal."

"How much time?" she asked despite herself.

"To see you strictly as a friend again?" Iida took a moment to think about it. "I'm not sure," he said truthfully. "A few months. A year, maybe."

"And if I don't want to?" she questioned.

A pitiful look came unto Iida's features. "I don't know what you want from me."

Uraraka took a deep breath. "You, better than anyone, know I care deeply for Deku," she watched as his expression became sad and he lost eye contact with her. "When he rejected me. It hurt," she explained. "But the last two weeks, without you," her voice became soft, hesitant, "I was devastated. Just not having the ability to share my day with you… It just made me realize, that the last three years, you have always been by my side. I don't want to lose that. Not a day, not another week, so a year is completely out."

Iida shook his head. "I'm not strong enough, to try to get over you, if I have to see you everyday."

"I know I'm being selfish," she admitted, the guilt on her face clear. "I don't know the solution."

"If you wish to continue to stand by me, I can take care of you," Iida whispered as he couldn't help putting his heart on the line. "I can take care of your family," he promised. "We don't have to be without each other. We can grow strong together."

Uraraka giggled a little. "You should really watch how you say things. You make it sound like a proposal."

"That's because it is," he confessed.

"I- I can't do that," Uraraka stuttered. "People know about my financial situation. I never kept that secret," she tried to explain. "They'll think I'm with you for the money." She looked at him with resolve in her eyes. "I won't bring a scandal like that to you or your family."

"Let them think what they want," he insisted, his head high. "We both know that wouldn't be true."

"But-"

"I love you," he revealed. "My choice is you. And forgive me for lying, saying I didn't need an answer, but I do. If you are going to reject me, reject me now and fully, as I ask not only for your hand, but as I ask for your heart, as I ask for a life together," his voice cracked as a tear ran down his face, sure of her answer as he felt himself unable to breathe.

"Yes," came the simple word, came the unexpected word. Uraraka reached over and wiped the tears from his face. "My answer is yes."

"I'm allowed to love you?" Uraraka could feel him tremble as she held his cheek. "Allowed to touch you? Do hold you?" he needed to be sure.

"Yes," she breathed.

A freight train. Those would be the words that Uraraka would use to describe her first real kiss with Iida. He came to her with no hesitation in his step as he sprung from the floor. Empowered with the knowledge, that she was now his.

One hand wrapped around her waist, the other behind her head, his fingers lost in her hair as she soon found her back against the bed. His lips on hers is what followed before she felt his tongue in her mouth. She tensed at the intrusion as she had not expected such a hungry and desperate kiss that somehow still felt completely in control.

Not wanting to simply take it, Uraraka pushed back, making the kiss her own. She felt Iida smile against her lips as she responded to him. Then as Uraraka went to wrap her arms around him, she suddenly noticed how much larger Iida's frame was compared to Deku's. She then squeezed her eyes tightly. No, she wouldn't compare the two, she wouldn't do that to him. She wouldn't think about another man as she laid in bed with her fiance. She wouldn't be that girl.

Iida slightly pulled away from her, but only so he could bury his face in the nape of her neck. "Uraraka?" came his deep voice as she felt his hand run down and then slowly back up her bare thigh.

She gasped as she felt him tug on her night shorts. "No!" she yelled as her hand came to his chest to create some distance between them.

Iida immediately pulled away, lifting his hand from her body. "Forgive me," he said before letting out a long sigh and rolling off of her. He then turned his face towards the wall in embarrassment. "I know this is too much too fast. My impatience knows no bounds, I fear."

"Tenya," Iida could feel the surge of blood race to his bottom half as he had never heard his given name said so softly… so lovingly.

"Yes, Ochako," he replied, not one to be left behind as he exhaled her name.

She snuggled up to him tightly, her chin on his chest. "We're breaking so many rules," she realized.

"If you asked me too, I would burn cities for you," he stated as he pulled her closer to him.

Uraraka's brow furrowed at the strange confession. "That's not the type of thing a man aiming to be a hero should say," she told him with concern.

"You're right," he agreed. "But a man in love, as I am, would do anything for his bride. Bend rules… break laws," he stroked her face with the hand that had been damaged back in first year. "I just want you to know, that I'm that type of man," he informed her. "You can count on me."

Uraraka swallowed hard as she saw the dark look enter Iida's eyes. A new obsession locked there. She had seen this look in his eyes before. She had ignored it then, as she chose to ignore it now. "I know," she replied before laying her head down on his chest before listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat, steady, calm, and familiar.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm putting my theory right here.

I believe when it comes to Iida his sense of justice is a little off. In my opinion, people are so focused on Bakugou, who will never become evil. A douche? Yes? Evil? No. That they miss the subtle hints we are given when it comes to Iida. As a whole, we ignore them, it's just something weird that he says in the background.


End file.
